


It's only a matter of time

by candream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin remembers his father on Christmas Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> First I wrote this in German (my first language) and then translated it into English. Hopefully I didn't screw this up too much. All mistakes belong to me because I didn't have a beta-reader.

Merlin never really thought about it before. Why should he? He was able to use magic. And most of the time it was enough to get the things he most wished for. But the more he thought about it now the more it hurt him. This would never come true - no matter he wished it would. Even with sorcery it couldn't be changed ...

He looked outside the window and watched the snowflakes slowly finding their way from heaven to earth. Usually he looked forward to this all the time of the year. But this year he wasn't able to feel happiness about it. _I've seen enough in you to know you will make me proud._ The more he tried to erase those words from his memory the more he failed. He wasn't even certain if he really wanted this. Merlin had to confess that in fact the words meant the world to him ...

"Merlin?" asked Gaius. He stood near the room door. Merlin looked up and tried to sound bravely. "Yes?!" He knew he totally failed because Gaius looked worried at him. "What is wrong?" Gaius went to the bed Merlin was sitting on and sat next to him. Only now he noticed the little dragon that Merlin abstractedly petted. "You're missing your father, do you?" Merlin nodded. He wasn't really able to speak. And without notice Merlin suddenly started to cry ...

Gaius laid consolatory his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It's only a matter of time." Gaius said and looked encouraging at Merlin. "I know." replied Merlin quietly after a few minutes, took a deep breath and looked at the dragon Balinor made him long time ago. Er smiled a bit and wiped the tears from his face ...

"Everything's okay again?" asked Gaius and Merlin nodded. Gaius took his hand off Merlin's shoulder. "Are you ready now?" asked Gaius, stood up and walked in the direction of Merlin's door room. "I'm waiting outside." Merlin nooded and saw Gaius leaving his room and closing the door. He took another deep breath. He looked outside the window again and noticed the snowflakes covering his window sill ...

He know he would probably miss his father forever. Mostly on Christmas. No matter how much time would go by. But honestly he was pleased Gaius would be around ...

For the last time he looked at the dragon and laid him lovingly on his pillow. Then he stood up and left his room ...


End file.
